


take care

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, M/M, Smut, and loves max mayfield, bev is a lesbian, eddie is a power bottom, its law, of course, richie is a sub, shes richies sex guru, they be fuckin’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Richie tries to figure out kinks.





	take care

**Author's Note:**

> aged up as always 
> 
> richie is a sub ive spoken it into existence

Sex was never an important thing to Richie and Eddie, they’d had it a handful of times but their relationship was good without the constant pressure of sex. But Richie was always hyper aware of things, it came with who he was as a person. When Bev started dating Max, Richie became aware of how she was around her girlfriend.

“Why’d ya get all funny when Max does certain things?” Richie blurted out, when the pair were sat on the roof skipping class again.

“What do you mean?” Bev looked at him quizzically, her eyebrow raised. Richie shrugged, breaking eye contact.

“Like uh- when she calls you names or touches you?” Richie asked.

“She says certain things in bed that kind of get me going, and she knows how to tease me as well” Bev said, matter of factly. Richie thought back to Eddie, how he’d wear those damn red shorts that made Richie short circuit, or when Eddie would sit in his lap and move about to make Richie squirm.

“You like that, the teasing?” Richie asked shyly, playing with the cigarette slowly burning in his hand. Bev coughed awkwardly, a blush covering her freckled cheeks.

“Yeah, it’s sort of one of my things. Like a kink?” Bev tested the waters, not knowing if Richie knew one hundred percent what she was talking about.

“A kink? Like a thing that makes you horny?” Richie said, Bev burst out laughing.

“Yeah.. I like it when she’s in control, y’know more dominant” Bev giggles, gaging Richie’s reaction. He nods along quickly, Eddie is usually the one to take control with them. Richie knows he likes it. The bell rang, saving the pair from the awful conversation going any further.  
Bev left for her lesson, leaving Richie with Stan.

“Stan..” Richie said without looking up, his voice quiet. Stan nodded in response, eyes focused front.

“You know you and Mike have-“ Richie waved his hands, Stan laughed but nodded.

“Do you have a role? Like, uh- is one of you more dominant?” Richie scratched his neck awkwardly, Stan raised his eyebrows looking around the class.

“He’s usually a bit more dominant than I am, but we take it in turns. Why?” Stan asked.

“No reason, just askin’” that was Richie’s signal the conversation was over. His head was reeling about Eddie. Did Eddie like to be dominant? Richie was aware he enjoyed the teasing, but that’s the most he really knew. He couldn’t just openly talk to Eddie about it, that was too much of an awkward conversation. Richie decided to leave it alone, hopefully it would go away.

~

Richie had decided to try and cook for Eddie because his parents were away for the weekend and Eddie was coming to stay. Despite Bev’s expert advice, his lasagne just didn’t seem too up to scratch. There was a knock on the door that made Richie jump, he flew to answer it and pulled Eddie inside.

“Missed you bug” Richie said as he bent to press a light kiss to Eddie’s lips, Eddie smiled into it.

“It’s only been a few hours Rich” Eddie teased, cheeky grin on his face.

“I made lasagne, it’s cooked. But it might not be the best” Richie chuckled.

“Smells good though, I’m hungry” Eddie grinned, pulling Richie down for a quick kiss again. Richie served the food, taking Eddie into the dining room where he set up a cute table.

“All this for me? I love you” Eddie smiled softly, fond oozing from him. Richie grinned at him, he loved Eddie more than anything and wanted him to know that.  
    The meal went down surprisingly well, Eddie wasn’t sick at least. Richie led him upstairs, flopping on the bed and holding out his arms for Eddie.

“I like this, being with you” Richie said, tucking his chin on Eddie’s head. Eddie played with his fingers absentmindedly, twiddling a few of Richie’s rings.

“This is my favourite place” Eddie said, turning around and looking up at Richie. Richie watched his careful brown eyes, the freckles that littered across his button nose. Eddie was pretty, ethereal even. Richie sometimes doubted why Eddie was with someone like him. Eddie seemed to sense something, moving up to straddle Richie’s hips. He took Richie’s face in his hands and smiled down at him.

“You’re so lovely Rich. God, I’m so fucking lucky” Eddie praised him, Richie felt himself growing hot. He was very much aware of where Eddie was sat. Eddie got that smirk on his face, moving his hips ever so slightly. Teasing. Richie let out a short whine, just watching Eddie.

“You like that Richie?” Eddie asked, moving his ass more. Richie tried to choke out a response, nodding quickly instead.

“Do you want to-“ Eddie started, Richie breathed out a yes before Eddie could finish. Eddie chuckled slowly, moving is ass more as Richie struggled for something to say.

“Cat got your tongue Tozier?” Eddie said as he pulled his own shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Richie let his hands find Eddie’s hips, rubbing soft circles there. Eddie leaned down to take off Richie’s shirt, taking the lead as usual. Richie often became an incoherent mess whenever he saw Eddie like this.

“You going to prep me or am I going to have to do everything myself?” Eddie quirked a brow, watching as Richie’s eyes widened. Eddie moved to take off his shorts, throwing them aside and leaning forward to Richie’s dresser.

“I-I’ll do it baby” Richie breathed out as Eddie toyed with the waistband of his boxers. Richie pulled off his own shorts, he felt weird being in them when Eddie was straddling him like that. Eddie took Richie’s hand, squirting a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Richie watched in absolute awe as Eddie slowly removed his boxers, guiding Richie’s hand to his hole. Richie wasn’t an idiot, but Eddie taking control often left him feeling euphoric. Richie slowly pressed a finger inside, eyes falling on Eddie as his head fell back and he let out a loud moan.

“That okay sugar?” Richie asked tentatively.

“More Rich, move it” Eddie commanded, Richie did as he was told as he worked his way up to another finger. Obscene, loud noises fell from Eddie, who moved his ass down onto Richie’s fingers and caused some friction with Richie’s crotch in the process. A low whine fell from Richie’s lips, he was hard just from watching Eddie.

“So good to me Rich, so fucking good” Eddie moaned out as Richie pushed a third finger in carefully. Eddie rocked down onto his fingers, watching Eddie get off on this was almost enough to make Richie come in his boxers.

“Can you hurry up and fuck me already?” Eddie said, his voice lower than usual. Richie let out a choked chuckle as he slipped his fingers out of Eddie. Richie watched with anticipation as Eddie pulled his boxers down, tearing a condom and rolling it on. Richie let out a whine, rocking his hips upwards involuntarily.

“Patience Richie” Eddie said as he positioned himself above Richie again. Richie lay back, hands carefully on Eddie’s hips as he slowly sunk down onto Richie’s dick. A deep, throaty noise left Richie as his curls fell back against the pillow. His eyes still didn’t leave Eddie, as his boyfriends head fell back and mouth opened in a loud moan. Eddie started to rock his hips downwards, hands planting on Richie’s chest.

“So fucking good Richie, feels so good” Eddie called out, his hips working quickly. Richie breathed out his name in concession, hands digging into Eddie’s hips slightly as Eddie sat back further.

“Fuck! Oh...” Eddie basically shouted as Richie hit the spot inside that always made Eddie go all funny. Richie was lucky his windows were closed, Eddie liked to be loud. Richie let his hands explore Eddie’s thighs as Eddie quickened his rhythm, Richie felt himself getting closer every time Eddie sunk down. Eddie took ahold of his own dick, pumping at the same rhythm he was sinking down on Richie. Loud cries fell from his lips as Eddie worked himself so an orgasm.

“Gonna come b-baby” Richie choked out, a whine following his sentence.

“Come for me Richie” Eddie said, hand planting on Richie’s stomach as he rocked his hips and worked himself off. Richie came moments later, Eddie’s name on his lips. Soon after, Eddie came with a loud shout, his hips stuttering.

“Holy fuck Eds” Richie watched in marvel, as Eddie moved off of Richie and winced at the feeling. Eddie grinned as he wiped down Richie’s stomach.

“Always feel useless, just lie there and-“ Richie stopped himself, playing with the short curls atop Eddie’s head.

“I like it, being in control. Watching you” Eddie admitted, curling into Richie’s side. Richie tucked a finger under his chin, kissing him softly.

“Love you Eds” Richie mumbled against his lips.

“Love you too” Eddie said, resting his head on Richie’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
